Loox
is a Monster encountered in the Ruins. His Hard Mode and CORE counterpart is Astigmatism. Profile Appearance is a bipedal Monster with two horns on the top of his head, a large eye on his face, and (according to his Flavor Text) teeth under his eye. His appearance resembles Mike Wazowski from Monsters, Inc., and One Eye from the Final Fantasy series. Personality doesn't like it when people pick on him, though is also a bit hypocritical in that he also picks on other people (as suggested by his Flavor Text when encountering a and other enemies). If the protagonist picks on him, he will call them a "rude little snipe." His description in the True Pacifist Ending Credits implies that he is less of a bully, and a "reformed bully" if the protagonist doesn't pick on him. In Battle Appears With * * Vegetoid * Migosp Attacks * makes three small spheres appear from either side of the Bullet Board, which move and bounce around the board while slowly gaining speed. ** After Picking On, five spheres will appear instead of 3, and will be faster. * makes several small sphere-worms appear from either side of the Bullet Board, which wiggle their way forwards and disappear when they hit an edge of the box. ** After Picking On, these sphere-worms will be much more abundant, and will be faster. Strategy * Choosing "Don't Pick On" allows the protagonist to spare this monster. * Picking on him does not allow the protagonist to spare him, but it awards five extra EXP. Before the latest patch, this would stack infinitely, allowing thousands of EXP to be gained from a single kill. However, it now only stacks up to 3, allowing a maximum of 22 EXP. This can be used to get extra EXP and thus making upcoming battles easier. ** However, when picking on , his attacks become intense, making the battle harder. Because of this, it is suggested to attack until one hit will kill him, Pick On three times, then kill. Quotes * Please don't pick on me... first turn * Quit staring at me. Neutral * I've got my eye on you. Neutral * How about a staring contest? Neutral * Don't point that at me. Neutral? * You rude little snipe! On * Finally someone gets it. Pick On Flavor Text * Don't pick on him. Family name: Eyewalker. Check * Loox drew near! Encounter * Loox and co. decided to pick on you! with others * Loox is staring right through you. Neutral * Loox is gazing at you. Neutral * Loox gnashes its teeth. Neutral * Smells like eyedrops. 'Neutral' * Loox is watering. [Hi'gh HP]' Trivia * " " is a corruption of looks. Both his first and last names allude to his prominent singular eye. His full name, Eyewalker, is a reference to Luke Skywalker, a prominent character from the Star Wars franchise. * 's quote "Please don't pick on me" may be a reference to the Pumpkin-Head Ghost boss from the game Monster Party, who asks the protagonist not to pick on them immediately before attacking. * replaces the Boss Monster next to the human in the Undertale Demo intro sequence and the mock intro played before the Neutral Ending final boss. * There is an NPC in the Snowdin Library that appears to be a . de:Loox es:Loox ru:Лукс Category:Enemies Category:Ruins